


Last Little Moment

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, told from mayuzumi's pov, you can say that this is rebound ii lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: “Aku ... mundur.”“’Mundur’?”“Kita putus, ya?”





	Last Little Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

“Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Mayuzumi-san. Senang kau berkunjung ke Tokyo.”

Akashi tersenyum tipis; senyuman yang hanya mencapai sedikit ujung matanya. Di tangannya ada satu _paper bag_ berisi sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua yang entah dia belikan untuk siapa—dia tak mau memberitahuku sama sekali, dia hanya bilang kalau itu untuk ‘teman’.

Sekarang sedang liburan musim panas dan aku sebenarnya berkunjung ke Tokyo untuk membeli _light novel_ serial favoritku yang memang baru terbit hari ini. Hanya saja aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan dia di toko buku yang sama ... dan kami, katakanlah, memutuskan untuk kencan.

“Ingin mampir dulu?” Aku melihat rumah besar di belakangnya. Sungguh, kediaman Akashi di Tokyo ini sudah seperti sebuah mansion di negara-negara Eropa. Rumahnya yang di Kyoto agak lebih kecil sih, tapi itu tetap saja besar.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. “Tidak, aku mau langsung pulang saja,” jawabku datar.

Dia tersenyum kecil. “Ah, ‘kan, memang ke sini hanya untuk beli _light novel_ , ya? Baiklah, hati-hati ya.”

Begitu katanya, tapi dia tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sana. Menungguku berbalik badan dan pergi, mungkin?

Tapi sebenarnya aku sendiri juga belum mau pergi. Ada hal yang selalu kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini dan ingin kuutarakan secepatnya—sekarang juga. Dan sepertinya Akashi sadar, karena dia sekarang malah menatap mataku penuh tanya. “Kenapa?”

Aku tersenyum, senyum tipis yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang dapat melihatnya. Orang-orang spesial, termasuk dia—Akashi yang berdiri di hadapanku. “Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu.”

“Hm? Silakan.”

Napasku sedikit tercekat.

“Aku ... mundur.”

“’Mundur’?”

“Kita putus, ya?”

Matanya terbelalak. “Mayuzumi-san?” tanyanya sembari mendekat satu langkah, “apa ... apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Kenapa?”

Aku menahan pundaknya, menahan agar dia tak semakin mengikis jarak di antara kami. Tak lama bertahan di sana, tanganku itu kupindahkan ke kepalanya. Kuacak rambutnya, kutahan kepalanya agar tak mendongak. “Tidak, kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang salah.”

“... apa aku menyakiti hatimu?”

Tak bergeming, aku tak menjawab.

Ah, sialan.

“Mayuzumi-san ... aku salah apa?”

Berhentilah menyalahi dirimu sendiri.

“Aku memutuskan,” ayo katakan, Chihiro, “... untuk berhenti mencintai dirimu. Terima kasih atas enam bulannya. Ini singkat, tapi bagiku itu sangat berarti.”

Akashi menelan ludahnya. Dia ingin mendongak, tapi kutahan kepalanya agar tak menatap wajahku.

“Aku berhenti ya, Akashi.” Dan sebelum Akashi kembali berbicara, aku buru-buru melanjutkan. “Aku mau berhenti mencintaimu.”

“Kau hanya kesepian. Kau hanya butuh seorang teman. Kau mungkin mencintaiku, tapi bukan cinta seperti yang kumiliki. Aku ingin berhenti menyakitiki diriku sendiri—dan tidak, kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang salah karena terlalu mencintaimu. Sikapmu padaku, kata-kata yang kau lontarkan padaku, mungkin tanpa sadar sebenarnya itu untuk orang lain. Aku yang bodoh karena senang berpikir itu untukku.”

Dan kali ini Akashi terdiam.

Dia tak mengelak sama sekali.

Perkataanku tidak salah, aku yakin.

“Akashi ...,” senyum pahit tersungging di bibirku, “maaf, ya. Aku akan menjauh dan mungkin berhenti menghubungimu. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan apa-apa padamu. Dan kau sendiri ... aku harap kau selalu bahagia dan bisa bersama dengan orang yang kaucintai.”

“Karena aku yakin, dari apa yang kudengar dari ceritamu, dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.”

“Dia sama-sama mencintaimu—tapi dia jauh, jauh, mencintaimu dibandingkan aku.”

Aku menarik napas kasar, berusaha melepaskan perasaan menyesak di dada. Sembari berusaha menenangkan diriku, tangan yang sedari tadi menahan kepala Akashi, kutarik.

Senyum simpulku kutunjukkan untuk terakhir kalinya.

“Terima kasih, Akashi. Aku pergi.”

Dia menatapku lirih.

“Iya, hati-hati.”

Lebih baik begini sejak awal. Aku mungkin masih akan mencintaimu, tapi aku akan menahan diri. Agar aku tak lagi patah hati.

* * *

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kak Yunat yang jadi inspirasiku buat bikin cerita ini.


End file.
